


After the Fact

by doctorwazlib



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All Romance, Black Romance, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Post-Game, Red Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, after SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwazlib/pseuds/doctorwazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has ended, but is it really over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacat/gifts).



> This is the first chapter, and it is the equivalent of a pilot episode of a TV show. I was curious and I came up with this idea, so I need feedback! Should I continue? 
> 
> Oh and by the way I do not own Homestuck, Scooby Doo, or Joss Whedon (as much as I would like to).

==> Jade: Examine Surroundings

All you can see is bright green and all you can feel is power. It did not feel like it did the first time. It feels like the sun is burning you from the inside out; and to be completely honest it is. It was difficult to keep your mind focused-and despite Dave telling you that you were capable, and you assuring everyone else the same thing, you were beginning to doubt your resolve. They warned you about this, about slipping. It had only been a little over a week since the incident and you were well aware that you still had some recovering to do. Now if your friends died it would be all your fault.

But I mean no pressure.

You chance a look down and see the battlefield. It is hectic and your eyes search for the first thing that comes to mind-Dave. You spot him-alpha him-fighting off the incredibly weakened Bec Noir along side with Terezi, Karkat, and John. You bit your lip lightly and averted your eyes from the scene, knowing they could handle it. 

The real problem now was Lord English. He was the toughest adversary any of you had ever come across and it wasn't even close to a problem of finding him amidst the chaos. There were a plethora of friends and allies fighting against him. Many of Dave and Aradia's time shenanigan doppelgangers were distracting them while many familiar faces striked. Aside from the gangers, only the alphas were present. Vriska's army was lost quickly and without pause once the battle commenced. Lord English didn't care about making them suffer like he did for the rest.

You felt useless and scared and worried that your power would fail and blow the whole thing to hell. You gripped your midsection as tears began slowly streaming down your face because you knew your friends were going to die and it was going to be your fault. 

No, wait, it wasn't because of that. You had been stabbed. You could feel your power slipping and the green glow receding from the battlefield. The sounds of battle seemed to fade away as you faced your assailant. It was Noir. He had taken off the ring and done what Bec would never let him. You weren't sure if this death was heroic or just, but it burned and it felt like the space inside you was being ripped to shreds. 

The last thing you saw was Dave slice off Noir's head and you faintly heard him scream your name as if through the burning lava that was surrounding your being.

The last thing you remembered was fear.

==> Jade: Be Relieved

That's a given smartass. How could you possibly not be relieved? This is the best day you have had in a little over three years. And possibly the most relieving in your entire life. You finally reached the end. Your new home, beckoning towards you in the distance. Everybody around you was hugging and most were even crying with glee. You must admit, you never thought this big band of teenagers would actually have been able to pull it off. 

I-being the omnipotent narrator, who is narrating your own thoughts-agree. And even though you told them it would all work out, you wouldn't let yourself believe it until it actually happened. 

So, here you are. Surrounded by everyone that you care most about. Serenity even made a guest appearance, blinking her excitement to the Mayor. I think that ship can be made officially cannon, don't you agree?

Yes you do, because I said so and already knew you would. Omni potency sure is a bitch. Anyways, what more could a lass ask for? You're even okay with the fact that you lost your trusty hunting rifle in the crossfire. In the end, even though you are exhausted from the recent battle, you have never ever felt more awake.

Though your bed on the yellow yard was still very cozy, and you had no problem falling asleep instantly. It was weird sleeping and not waking up at the same time. There was no more Prospit-there hadn't been for a while-and the dream bubbles were gone now that the game was over. You hadn't had a normal dream since your Grandpa was still alive. 

And after your dream that night you weren't sure you wanted to. 

==> Jade Relive Nightmare For the Sake of the Readers!

You politely say "fuck that" and do NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES through your pillow at my-okay ow I deserved that one. 

==> Fine. Just Wake Up Already

You were already awake! Shocking! We all thought the pillow threw itself.

You woke up with the most painful headache known to man-and possibly even troll. Along with that headache, a feeling of intense panic crept through your midsection and up in your throat and suffocated your lungs. Did it really work? Was it a joke? What if it was all just a hopeful dream? and also, If the game is over why won't this narrator just leave me and my friends alone? 

You rushed out of bed and opened the door that led to your room. Outside, looking shocked as hell with his fist raised to knock, was a cool kid by the name of Dave Strider. 

You changed your mind. This was the most relieved you have ever felt in your life.

You wrapped him into a tight hug as more tears began to spill out your eyes. The mysterious nightmare you had wasn't real, and he was here to prove it. He patted your back awkwardly and in a confused matter, before relaxing into the embrace. "You alright there Scooby?" you let go of him and release a small laugh in spite of everything, wiping tears from your face. "Did you really just make a Scooby Doo reference? You know I'm not really a dog right Dave?" this time it was his turn to laugh.  
Only before rolling his eyes of course. "Damn straight I did. Now to the entire reason I came down here, only to be scared shitless may I add. We're all gathered in the main room. You were late so I came to get you," he paused for a brief moment. "well that and I think you might be the only one with the ability to get Karkat to shut the hell up other than John. But alas our poor bucktoothed dork thinks Karkat's funny of all things!" You giggled again before nodding and linking your arm with his.  
"Watch it Strider! That is my brother you know!" you nudge him playfully and skip all the way down, still in your pajamas as they were just too comfy to change out of. He says nothing else, but his smirk was all the response you needed.

Once you both reach the archway, you see that Dave was not over exaggerating in the slightest. Karkat stands on top of the table in the middle of the room fighting to get a hold of something from Terezi, while John sits and laughs his ass off at the pair.  
Everyone else is either sitting or standing and pretended nothing is happening. Not even Kanaya seemed to be trying to help.  
Lovely.

==> Jade: Auspitize the Shit Outta This Teenage Mess

"Just what do you guys think you are doing? We are supposed to be figuring out what to do next not-not fighting like rude fuckasses!" the last part of your sentence was directed straight towards Karkat and he halted his struggle with Terezi for a moment to shoot you a scowl. You think it was supposed to be menacing? John stopped laughing-at least as noticeably-and looked down with a guilty expression.

A cackle rang through the room from Terezi's mouth as she hopped off the table waving what appeared to be a makeshift gavel. She seemed to have received what she was after and Karkat looked like he was about to burst.

"Terezi shut the fuck up for a minute, Jade is trying to talk!" Karkat yelled at her, earning him another glare from you. He hopped off the table as well and looked at the ground, kicking dust up from the floor with his foot. 

"Thank you troll Jegus I thought they were neeeeeeeever going to stop!" this time Vriska spoke and when your attention turned she shot you an innocent look.

Spider 8itch.

You snuck a glance at the cool kid still standing next to you but his face had turned back to its usual aloofness. Looks like you're on your own. 

==> Jade: Be Karkat

You cannot be Karkat right now because Karkat is currently too busy wallowing in embarrassment. Try again later.

==> Okay Jade: Be Future Karkat

Fine.

==> Hours in the future (but not more than one)

Your name is future KARKAT VANTAS. You are currently sitting in your crappy not-even-really RESPITEBLOCK waiting for a certain somebody to meet you here. They are late, and you cannot help but STRESS THE FUCK OUT. After the meeting, they said they wanted to speak you somewhere in private about...things. The thing that the things might be was making your lunch churn up your protein chute and it was not a feeling you particularly enjoyed. 

You needed a distraction.

==> Karkat: Reflect on the Meeting

It had ended on a high and hopeful note, and all in all you believe it went well. Harley was a much better leader than you were despite what Nepeta and Vriska-shockingly-said. There was very little arguing and everything seemed to be going smoothly.

You were all going to keep the yellow yard until other living arrangements were found out, and nobody brought up breeding at all much to your relief. It was quite obvious no one was ready for such extreme and creepy circumstances just yet. Jobs were sorted out and everyone agreed with minimal fuss.

Yes everything was going to go smoothly for here on out, no problems here, no sir!

(hehe)

==> Karkat: Reveal the person you are waiting for

You not so kindly shoot us all the finger to let us all know that we could no longer be him if his life depended on it.

==> Be the mysterious mystery meeting person

You cannot do that because we have no idea who that is.

==> Fine be Vriska because wasn't that huge 8itch dead?

You are now future VRISKA SERKET and you are not in anyway, shape, or form DEAD. In fact you are feeling even more alive than ever before at this current moment. You are chilling rather platonically with JOHN EGBERT and you two are having a GRAND 'OLE TIME playing a card game known as GO FISH, or as you would call it GO CUTTLEFISH. It is your turn and you have all the pairs.  
Allllllll of them.

==> Alright cool platonic friendship, but why isn't she dead anymore?

None of the alpha timeline post-scratch trolls are dead anymore. After the battle ended and the good guys won, a combined effort of the Mind, Hope, and Life aspects were used to give precious (that wonky ring that everybody wanted to use to propose the Vriska for some reason) enough juice for multiple regenerations.

"A unique power is bestowed upon those who create. The power to throw logic to the wind and do whatever the hell they want." - Joss Whedon probably.


End file.
